The objectives of this study are: (1) to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of Flavopiridol given to patients with androgen independent metastatic prostate cancer, (2) to assess the toxicity of Flavopiridol in androgen independent metastatic prostate cancer patients, and (3) to monitor and quantitate plasma levels of Flavopiridol.